


Mothering Instincts

by flickawhip



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and Beverly work on their mothering instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothering Instincts

"But Mom..."

"Sheldon, she said no..."

"But Beverly..."

"Give it up Sheldon... we won't win."

Leonard had sighed, leaving the room and heading to his bedroom, he'd go and tidy, it was easier to just do what he was told. Sheldon would fight their mothers and lose... they always lost anyway. Sheldon had paused, glowering at his mother, brushing past Beverly and slamming his door shut behind him. He might have been old enough to be working but when they visited Beverly and Mary mothered their children as they always had. 

Beverly had surprised Mary by moving out to Texas, her children barely needed her, besides Leonard, and Sheldon seemed eager that Mary should have company. The relationship between Beverly and Mary had been there from the moment Beverly apologized. Now as Beverly sighed and rubbed her forehead Mary smiled slightly, pouring her a cup of coffee, sliding it across the table. 

"Shelly's like that... he'll settle down."

"Guess so..."

Beverly had muttered, sipping the coffee with a tiny wince. 

"Welcome to motherhood..."

Mary teased, leaning to kiss Beverly with a smirk.


End file.
